


lo que siento.

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Religious Themes, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, samo gay, soft, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: a ritual, one unholy and one the devil savours, another participant residing deep down in momo's heart and falling broken in her hands.or in simple words:subby soft dom momo fucks subby sana. that's it.





	lo que siento.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultsamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/gifts).

> indirect sequel to my other samo thing

lo que siento.

pink tongue poking out between her lips, running along the drop of alcohol down the younger woman's neck. she writhes, fingers tangling in her black hair, tugging up until she's tearing up and whining out. oh, what a pretty sight she is, the most perfect gem only momo gets to treasure.

maybe she's absolutely pathetic, momo briefly thinks, whimpering as sana struggles. she pushes back against sana, pinning her down more roughly into the mattress. sana's back arches, cheeks puffing as she huffs air out in frustration, "no moving."

sana pouts, eyelids fluttering shut while momo's fingers dip beneath her shirt, dancing along her ribs and up to her chest. sana continues to squirm even through momo's second warning, the strap-on resting around her hips pressing against sana's dripping center when momo growls softly, gripping harsher.

momo is soft, and pretty, and gentle, momo is the furthest thing from dominant. and yet, sana still gives herself to her on nights like these, still guides momo while the older woman has her complete way with her. this momo is still soft and pretty, but this momo is also eager to learn, eager to please, and so, so good.

"momoring, press harder," sana forces out, trying to roll her hips up against the strap. momo complies easily, grinding against sana in a slow, teasing manner. she can feel how wet she is, can even _hear_ it with every little rotation of her hips, and it's driving her mad to the point she has to bite into her own lip to keep from losing control.

intoxicating she is.

fingers ghosting over her nipple, tongue and teeth making a mess of her neck and throat, and legs locking around momo's lithe waist, momo feels drunk off the feeling of sana being trapped beneath her frame.

no waiting to beg, never has to, momo groans into sana's mouth, hand dropping to palm at her clit. her hips jolt, threads cry silenced by momo's tongue, single digit slipping inside. never enough, won't ever be, but she settles, panting and rocking her hips until she sets a steady rhythm with momo.

with the ocean crashing against the sand much below them, momo shivers at the breeze rushing into their hotel room while little pearls of sweat form along sana's skin.

a ritual, one unholy and one the devil savours, another participant residing deep down in momo's heart and falling broken in her hands. her finger curls up once, twice, slips out, and sana claws at her back, sniffling in. momo silences her, sitting back just enough to shakily exhale, taking in the sight of her own personal angel.

she thinks she'll have to pray twice tonight.

push, jaw falling slack with a desperate plead and moan, thumbs lightly stroking to calm sana down. rather than bottoming out, momo simply grips at sana's wrists, waiting patiently until she gives her permission before pulling out just enough to thrust back in, this time filling sana up as much as possible.

god, sana, only sana, would ever look as pretty as she does crying and pleading for more and more, only sana could ever take this much from momo.

hers, hers, hers, owned. momo is owned so very much and very completely, just as much as sana.

her pace is unrelenting already, like an excited little puppy, her own whines melting in with sana's, the perfect harmony. fingers gripping hard enough to bruise (sana will press into them next morning and definitely end up begging momo to fuck her again) and teeth biting hard enough to leave marks, sana already feels her thighs begin to shake.

and momo makes fun of her over and over again because that's what sana told her to do, heat flooding all in her body while the pressure building in her stomach rises almost too quickly, rushing to burst and burn itself into momo.

another cry, momo fucking into sana with a renewed fervour, she comes undone, sobbing into momo's shoulder as her body shakes and begins to calm down. though, this was never just a one time thing to hirai momo, and she finds herself being filled all over again, a never ending cycle.

lo que siento.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
side twt: yeologlst w an l instead of an i.


End file.
